The Man, the Girl and The Elf
by Snow M. Black
Summary: Daphne fue encontrada siendo un bebe en los bosques de Rivendel, una pequeña semielfa que fue criada con los elfos, a hora, veinte años después es una joven hermosa que solo busca poder encajar y para ello se unirá a la aventura de su vida, donde no solo se sentirá útil si no que descubrirá todo lo que son los problemas fuera de Rivendel.
1. El despertar del Hobbit

**DISCLAMER: El universo Tolkien no me pertenece, pero si mis Oc's**

**ANOTACIÓN: Frodo está descrito como en el libro, aunque no me base 100% en el libro si no también el las películas y un poco en mi imaginación. Los dos primeros capítulos los escribí hace años así que ser benevolentes conmigo. Y como siempre digo ; no quiero que nadie se lo tome a mal ni nada, tan solo lo hago para divertirme y si hay suerte para divertiros. **

**Prólogo: Daphne fue encontrada siendo un bebe en los bosques de Rivendel, una pequeña humana que fue criada con los elfos, a hora, veinte años después es una joven hermosa que solo busca poder encajar y para ello se unirá a la aventura de su vida, donde no solo se sentirá útil si no que descubrirá todo lo que son los problemas fuera de Rivendel. **

* * *

**El despertar del Hobbit.**

**D**aphne caminó por el pasillo del castillo de Rivendel, en sus manos llevaba un jarrón lleno de la limpia y dulce agua de Rivendel, iba dirigida a un pequeño, no exageraba, hobbit , solo había visto uno –Bilbo Bolsón-y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuatro hobbits correteaban por el castillo , bueno, tres si descontaba al herido.

Al entrar a la habitación donde descansaba el herido observó con una gran sonrisa a Gandalf, el mago gris, él junto con otro pequeño hobbit llamando Sam habían estado día y noche al lado del herido llamado Frodo, Frodo Bolsón.

-Hola Gandalf, vengo a dejar esto-dejó con cuidado el jarrón de agua al lado de la cama de Frodo.

Era tan pequeño, casi como el tamaño de un niño, tenía el cabello rubio y rizado aunque de unos rasgos dulces, si por Daphne fuera algo de elfo iba en él.

-Gracias, Daphne.

-¿Es cierto?—preguntó—este joven Hobbit es portador de aquel desdichado anillo.

-Sí, me temo. Eso ha sido causante de su mal estar.

Daphne entre cerro los ojos mientras seguía su vista puesta en él.

-Es diferente. Algo en él…-susurró—no es que sus amigos sean iguales, solo que… es diferente.

Como si por arte de magia se tratará los ojos del Hobbit se abrieron para quedar expuestos al techo de la habitación, los ojos azules de Daphne se abrieron de golpe a la espera que el muchacho dijera algo.

-¿Dónde estoy y que ahora es?—preguntó el Hobbit.

-En la casa de Elrond, y son las diez de la mañana. Es la mañana del veinticuatro de octubre, si quieres saberlo—le informó Gandalf.

-¡Gandalf!—gritó Frodo incorporándose.

-Sí – dijo Gandalf-, aquí estoy. Y tú tienes suerte de estar también aquí, luego de todos los disparates que hiciste últimamente.

Daphne se quedó perpleja mirando al Hobbit, era como si tan solo con moverse pudiera romper aquel momento. Pero tras pasados algunos segundos Daphne se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó Daphne haciéndose notar

El Hobbit dedicó una mirada a la chica, le sorprendió que no fuera elfa pero sobretodo la belleza que desprendía, tenía un largo cabello pelirrojo casi tan rojo como el fuego, llevaba sujeto solo dos mechones por una flor, dos grandes y bonitos ojos azules se hacían notar en aquel bello rostro.

-Mejor-suspiró acomodándose, de nuevo, en la cama

-Oh, perdón, soy Daphne—sonrió con cuidado la chica observando al mediano.

-Daphne se ha encargado de cuidarte este tiempo. —Comentó Gandalf – junto con Sam, ella y yo no nos hemos separado de ti.

-Te curaste rápido, amigo—se atrevió a decir la chica—me voy, os dejaré descansar.

La chica salió del aposento algo más feliz que cuando entró, se dirigiría a los jardines, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero escuchó a Elrond y Arwen hablar de dios sabe que cosas, hablaban en Elfico y aunque ella había vivido veinte años en Rivendel jamás aprendió hablar el idioma, se negaba, por lo que solo aprendió la lengua común.

-Espiar no está bien—dijo una voz detrás de ella, asustándola más de lo que deseaba.

-Por dios—casi gritó la chica girándose- Legolas—suspiró al ver al elfo—ni siquiera sé que dicen.

-Pensé que llevas desde niña aquí.

- Y así es, solo es que no sé hablarlo…-suspiró apoyándose contra la pared—dime, ¿Tan importante es el asunto que aguarda el pequeño Hobbit llamado Frodo? Miembros de todos lados han venido…

-Es importante—contestó el elfo—muy importante.

-Supongo que tan solo me enteraré después. –finiquitó la conversación con un suave suspiró—Nos veremos después.

La fiesta que habían organizado en honor a Frodo era sin duda una de las mejores para Daphne, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó viendo como todos se divertían de vez se permitía el lujo de intentar divertirse.

Ella nunca creyó pertenecer a Rivendel, todos demasiado elfos, ella era más… humana, aunque tampoco encajaba con ellos ¿con quién encajaba? Se preguntaba en las largas noches.

Cuando la fiesta dio fin Daphne se las apañó para salir de allí sin hacer el menor ruido, no es que no quisiera escuchar cantar a sus amigos sino que en aquellos momentos no tenía cuerpo para hacerlo, así que, silenciosa como una gata se dirigió a su habitación.

Había escuchado que un Concilio se avecinaba para mañana y deseosa de saber se había propuesto ir, aunque a escondidas tuviera que ser.


	2. 10 son la compañía del anillo

**DISCLAMER: El universo Tolkien no me pertenece, pero si mis Oc's**

**ANOTACIÓN: Frodo está descrito como en el libro, aunque no me base 100% en el libro si no también el las películas y un poco en mi imaginación. Los dos primeros capítulos los escribí hace años así que ser benevolentes conmigo. Y como siempre digo ; no quiero que nadie se lo tome a mal ni nada, tan solo lo hago para divertirme y si hay suerte para divertiros.**

**Prólogo: Daphne fue encontrada siendo un bebe en los bosques de Rivendel, una pequeña humana que fue criada con los elfos, a hora, veinte años después es una joven hermosa que solo busca poder encajar y para ello se unirá a la aventura de su vida, donde no solo se sentirá útil si no que descubrirá todo lo que son los problemas fuera de Rivendel.**

* * *

**10 son la compañía del anillo.**

**A**lgo perezosa se desperezó en la cama, no sabía qué hora era pero en aquel momento tampoco parecía importar del todo, al final se había dormido más tarde de lo que quería pues se había pasado la noche leyendo.

Colocó con cuidado el gran libro en la mesilla de noche y se acomodó en la cama, se sentía tan liviana en aquel momento, observó con cuidado el gran ventanal que se alzaba en la pared donde se podía ver los hermosos jardines de Rivendel, de pronto se acordó.

Se cambió tan rápido como su cuerpo le dejó, hoy se iba celebrar el concilio que tanto había perturbado a la joven y quería asegurarse de que llegaba para escuchar todo.

De repente mientras terminaba de cambiarse escuchó el claro sonido de las campanas, era la campana que llamaba al concilio de Elrond había convocado. Como si mil pequeñas Daphnes se alzaran sobre ella salió corriendo de la habitación para llegar.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se dio cuenta que no podía entrar, y menos corriendo de aquella manera, por lo que se paró en seco chocando con dos pequeños Hobbits que se encontraban delante de ella.

-¡Lo siento pequeños hobbits!—susurró observando que estuvieran los dos bien—decirme Pippin y Merry ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -preguntó al darse cuenta que los dos intentaban escuchar la conversación del concilio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-cuestionó Merry con una sonrisa

El silenció se formó entre los tres solo escuchando el suave murmuró del concilio.

-Está bien, bien, pero mantengámonos en silencio. –terminó diciendo Daphne.

Los tres se apresuraron a colocarse tras la pared para escuchar que era lo que decían, no es que se escuchará demasiado.

-¿Qué dicen?-preguntó en un susurró Pippin

-Algo de un anillo-le contestó Daphne

-No, no dicen algo sobre un mago

-¿Gandalf?—preguntó Daphne acercándose más a la pared.

-Saruman- dijeron a la vez los hobbits.

-¿Saruman?

-Sí, sí, ese mismo.

-¡No! A hora dicen algo de destruir el anillo.

-¿Él que llevaba el hobbit Frodo?

-¡Sí, sí! Ese –comenzó Merry pero cambió de opinión rápidamente- Dicen que un tal Gollum se escapó.

-Creó que han quedado que Frodo llevará el anillo-dijo Mery de nuevo

-¿Qué anillo?—replicó Pippin.

-¡El de Frodo!—casi gritaron Merry y Daphne.

-No, así no se puede—replicó Pippin—no escuchó nada, Daphne cámbiame el sitio.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Qué si no, no escucharé. Cámbiaselo a Merry.

-Merry….

-¡No! Aguántate…

-Chs! No escucho, pensé que los hobbits erais silenciosos.

-¡Y lo somos!—se defendieron los dos.

-¡Eh, dicen algo de una compañía!

-¿Compañía?

-¿Para qué?

-¡Sam! ¡Sam va con Frodo!

-¿Adonde?—preguntó un confuso Pippin.

-¡A destruir el anillo!

-¿Qué anillo?—volvió a preguntar Pippin.

-¡El de Frodo!—volvieron a replicar Daphne y Mery algo más enfadados.

Merry se asomó un poco para observar.

-Un elfo, dos humanos, Gandalf, un enano y Frodo y Sam.-informó Merry

-¿Son la compañía?-preguntó Daphne

-¿Para qué…- antes de que Pippin pudiera terminar Daphne y Merry le contestaron.

-¡La compañía para destruir el anillo!

-¿Qué…

-¡El de Frodo!-gritaron de nuevo Merry y Daphne.

-¡Callaos!—exclamó Merry – creo que están diciendo algo importante.

Y elegiré los compañeros que irán contigo, siempre que ellos quieran o lo permita la suerte. Tienen que ser pocos, ya que tus mayores esperanzas dependen de la rapidez y el secreto. Aunque contáramos con una tropa de elfos con armas de los Días Antiguos, sólo conseguiríamos despertar el poder de Mordor.

»La Compañía del Anillo será de diez. Contigo y tu fiel sirviente irá Gandalf; pues éste será el mayor de sus trabajos y quizás el último. »En cuanto al resto, representarán a los otros Pueblos Libres del mundo: elfos, enanos y hombres. Legolas irá por los elfos y Gimli hijo de Glóin por los enanos. Están dispuestos a llegar por lo menos a los pasos de las montañas y quizá más allá. Por los hombres tendrán a Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, pues el Anillo de Isildur le concierne íntimamente.

-¡Trancos! -exclamó Frodo.

-Sí -dijo Trancos con una sonrisa-. Te pido una vez más que me permitas ser tu compañero.

-Yo te hubiera rogado que vinieras -dijo Frodo-, pero pensé que irías a Minas Tirith con Boromir.

-Iré -dijo Aragorn-. Y la Espada Quebrada será forjada de nuevo antes que yo parta para la guerra. Pero tu camino y el nuestro corren juntos por muchos cientos de millas. Por lo tanto Boromir estará también en la Compañía. Es un hombre valiente.

-Faltan todavía tres -dijo Elrond-. Lo pensaré. Quizás encuentre a alguien entre las gentes de la casa que me convenga mandar.

-¡Pero entonces no habrá lugar para nosotros! -exclamó Pippin entrando junto con Daphne y Merry-. No queremos quedarnos. Queremos ir con Frodo.

-Eso es porque no entiendes y no alcanzas a imaginar lo que les espera -dijo Elrond.

-Tampoco Frodo -dijo Gandalf, apoyando inesperadamente a Pippin-. Ni ninguno de nosotros lo ve con claridad. Es cierto que si estos hobbits entendieran el peligro, no se atreverían a ir. Pero seguirían deseando ir, o atreviéndose a ir, y se sentirían avergonzados e infelices. Creo, Elrond, que en este asunto sería mejor confiar en la amistad de estos hobbits que en nuestra sabiduría. Aunque eligieras para nosotros un Señor de los Elfos, como Glorfindel, los poderes que hay en él no alcanzarían para destruir la Torre Oscura ni abrirnos el camino que lleva al Fuego.

-Hablas con gravedad -dijo Elrond-, pero no estoy seguro. La Comarca, presiento, no está libre ahora de peligros y había pensado enviar a estos dos de vuelta como mensajeros y para que trataran allí de prevenir a la gente, de acuerdo con las normas del país. De cualquier modo me parece que el más joven de los dos, Peregrin Tuk, tendría que quedarse. Me lo dice el corazón. Y tú, Daphne, te críe como una hija, viviste bajo mi techo y ahora dices querer ir al peligro.

-Entonces, señor Elrond, tendrá usted que encerrarme en prisión, o mandarme a casa metido en un saco -dijo Pippin-. Pues de otro modo yo seguiría a la Compañía.

-Elrond—susurró Daphne—creo, no, sé que no debo estar aquí si no acompañando a Frodo, sabes que soy hábil con el arco y la espada.

-Que sea así entonces. Iréis -dijo Elrond y suspiró-. La cuenta de Diez ya está completa. La Compañía partirá dentro de siete días.


	3. La partida

**DISCLAMER: El universo Tolkien no me pertenece, pero si mis Oc's**

**ANOTACIÓN: Frodo está descrito como en el libro, aunque no me base 100% en el libro si no también el las películas y un poco en mi imaginación. Los dos primeros capítulos los escribí hace años así que ser benevolentes conmigo. Y como siempre digo ; no quiero que nadie se lo tome a mal ni nada, tan solo lo hago para divertirme y si hay suerte para divertiros.**

**Prólogo: Daphne fue encontrada siendo un bebe en los bosques de Rivendel, una pequeña semi-elfa que fue criada con los elfos, a hora, veinte años después es una joven hermosa que solo busca poder encajar y para ello se unirá a la aventura de su vida, donde no solo se sentirá útil si no que descubrirá todo lo que son los problemas fuera de Rivendel.**

* * *

**La partida.**

**E**ra un día frío y gris de fines de diciembre. El viento del este soplaba entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles y golpeaba los pinos oscuros de las lomas. Jirones de nubes se apresuraban allá arriba, oscuros y bajos. Cuando las sombras tristes del crepúsculo comenzaron a extenderse, la Compañía se aprestó a partir. Saldrían al anochecer, pues Elrond les había aconsejado que viajaran todo lo posible al amparo de la noche, hasta que estuvieran lejos de Rivendel.

-No olvidéis los muchos ojos sirvientes de Sauron -dijo-. Las noticias de la derrota de los Jinetes ya le han llegado sin duda y tiene que estar loco de furia. Pronto los espías pedestres y alados se habrán diseminado por las tierras del norte. Cuando estéis en camino, guardaos hasta del cielo que se extiende sobre vosotros.

Daphne había mantenido su última conversación con Elrond lejos de los oídos de sus compañeros.

-¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?—le preguntó preocupado.

-¡Por supuesto!-afirmó con una risueña sonrisa- ¿No me crees capaz?

-No, no es eso- Daphne observó con intriga los ojos de Elrond, era como si pretendiera decirla algo y no pudiera; o no quisiera.

-¿Qué, qué ocurre?—preguntó algo molesta

-Supongo que será hora. —suspiró

-¿Hora? ¿Hora de qué?

-Sabes que te encontramos en los bosques de Rivendel ¿no?

-Sí, sola e indefensa, me sé la historia. —se apresuró a decir

-No, escucha, no estabas sola—Daphne abrió la boca pero la cerró cuando vio la mirada de Elrond—tu madre estaba contigo, él me pidió personalmente que te criara en Rivendel al principio, dude, ella Elfo se había enamorado de un humano y tú eras fruto de su relación.

-Pero yo no tengo orejas de elfo, ni soy tan hermosa y delicada como ellos, no cuento con nada de elfo.

-Lo sé, tú heredaste las fracciones de tu padre, humano, aunque he de reconocer que ha mediado que crecías te ibas pareciendo más a tu madre, con el cabello tan rojos y esos hermosos ojos azules, además de tu inconfundible piel de porcelana.

-Entonces, ¿Qué soy? ¿Humana o elfo?

-Depende de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Como sabrás; Al final de la Primera Edad a los medio-elfos se les dio a elegir entre ser elfos e inmortales, o pertenecer a la raza de los hombres y aceptar el sino de su muerte. Eso es lo que podrás elegir tú.

-Pero… quieres decir, ¿puedo elegir no morir o morir?

-Sí, es una decisión que debes pensar, no tomar a la ligera.

-Ya, ya, pero ¿Qué camino hubiera tomado si no me hubiera enterado de mi descendencia? –preguntó confusa.

-Hubieras sido inmortal.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –Exigió- ¿Cuándo tuviera cien años y no me viera envejecer?

-Cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

-Claro-susurró—dime, ¿Quiénes son mis padres?

-Eneyla y Overhill.

La Compañía cargó poco material de guerra, pues confiaban más en pasar inadvertidas que en la suerte de una batalla. Aragorn llevaba a Andúril y ninguna otra arma, e iba vestido con ropas de color verde y pardo mohosos, como un jinete del desierto. Boromir tenía una larga espada, parecida a Andúril, pero de menor linaje, y cargaba además un escudo y el cuerno de guerra.

-Suena alto y claro en los valles de las colinas -dijo-, ¡y los enemigos de Gondor ponen pies en polvorosa!

Llevándose el cuerno a los labios, Boromir sopló y los ecos saltaron de roca en roca y todos los que en Rivendel oyeron esa voz se incorporaron de un salto.

-No te apresures a hacer sonar de nuevo ese cuerno, Boromir -dijo Elrond-, hasta que hayas llegado a las fronteras de tu tierra y sea necesario.

-Quizá –dijo Boromir-, pero siempre en las partidas he dejado que mi cuerno grite, y aunque más tarde tengamos que arrastrarnos en la oscuridad, no me iré ahora como un ladrón en la noche.

Sólo Gimli el enano exhibía una malla corta de anillos de acero (pues los enanos soportan bien las cargas) y un hacha de regular tamaño le colgaba de la cintura. Legolas tenía un arco y un carcaj, y en la cintura un largo cuchillo blanco. Los hobbits más jóvenes cargaban las espadas que habían sacado del túmulo, pero Frodo no disponía de otra arma que Dardo y llevaba oculta la cota de malla, como Bilbo se lo había pedido. Gandalf tenía su bastón, pero se había ceñido a un costado la espada élfica que llamaban Glamdring, hermana de Orcrist, que descansa ahora sobre el pecho de Thorin bajo la Montaña Solitaria. Daphne llevaba un arco de un color marrón con adornos blancos.

Todos fueron bien provistos por Elrond con ropas gruesas y abrigadas, y tenían chaquetas y mantos forrados de piel. Las provisiones y ropas de repuesto fueron cargadas en un poney, nada menos que la pobre bestia que habían traído de Bree.

Ya se habían despedido de todos en la gran sala junto al fuego y ahora sólo estaban esperando a Gandalf, que aún no había salido de la casa. Por las puertas abiertas podían verse los reflejos del fuego y en las ventanas brillaban unas luces tenues. Bilbo estaba de pie y en silencio junto a Frodo, arropado en un manto.

Aragorn se había sentado en el suelo y apoyaba la cabeza en las rodillas; sólo Elrond entendía de veras qué significaba esta hora para él. Los otros eran como sombras grises en la oscuridad.

Sam, junto al poney, se pasaba la lengua por los dientes y miraba morosamente la sombra de allá abajo donde el río cantaba sobre un lecho de piedras; en este momento no tenía ningún deseo de aventuras.

Daphne apoyada contra la pared observaba con una mirada pensativa a sus compañeros, sus ojos azules mostraban un estado de concentración increíble, probablemente debatiéndose por las palabras que Elrond le había dicho.

En ese momento Elrond salió con Gandalf y pidió a la Compañía que se acercase.

-He aquí mis últimas palabras -dijo en voz baja-. El Portador del Anillo parte ahora en busca de la Montaña del Destino. Toda responsabilidad recae sobre él: no librarse del Anillo, no entregárselo a ningún siervo de Sauron y en verdad no dejar que nadie lo toque, excepto los miembros del Concilio o la Compañía y esto en caso de extrema necesidad. Los otros van con él como acompañantes voluntarios, para ayudarlo en esa tarea. Podéis detenemos, o volver, o tomar algún otro camino, según las circunstancias. Cuanto más lejos lleguéis, menos fácil será retroceder, pero ningún lazo ni juramento os obliga a ir más allá de vuestros propios corazones, y no podéis prever lo que cada uno encontrará en el camino.

-Desleal es aquel que se despide cuando el camino se oscurece -dijo Gimli.

Daphne cabeceo un poco ante las palabras de su compañero enano y observó como Elrond continuaba.

-Quizá -dijo Elrond-, pero no jure que caminará en las tinieblas quien no ha visto la caída de la noche.

-Sin embargo, un juramento puede dar fuerzas a un corazón desfalleciente. –contestó, esta vez, Daphne.

-O destruirlo -dijo Elrond-. ¡No miréis demasiado adelante! ¡Pero partid con buen ánimo! Adiós y que las bendiciones de los elfos y los hombres y toda la gente libre vayan con vosotros. ¡Que las estrellas os iluminen!

-Buena... ¡buena suerte! -gritó Bilbo tartamudeando de frío-. No creo que puedas llevar un diario, Frodo, compañero, pero esperaré a que me lo cuentes todo cuando vuelvas. ¡Y no tardes demasiado! ¡Adiós!

Muchos otros de la Casa de Elrond los miraban desde las sombras y les decían adiós en voz baja. No había risas ni canto ni música. Al fin la Compañía se volvió, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Cruzaron el puente y remontaron lentamente los largos senderos escarpados que los llevaban fuera del profundo valle de Rivendel, y al fin llegaron a los páramos altos donde el viento siseaba entre los brezos. Luego, echando una mirada al Ultimo Hogar que centelleaba allá abajo, se alejaron a grandes pasos perdiéndose en la noche.


	4. Un comienzo

**DISCLAMER: El universo Tolkien no me pertenece, pero si mis Oc's**

**ANOTACIÓN: Frodo está descrito como en el libro, aunque no me base 100% en el libro si no también el las películas y un poco en mi imaginación. Los dos primeros capítulos los escribí hace años así que ser benevolentes conmigo. Y como siempre digo ; no quiero que nadie se lo tome a mal ni nada, tan solo lo hago para divertirme y si hay suerte para divertiros.**

**Prólogo: Daphne fue encontrada siendo un bebe en los bosques de Rivendel, una pequeña semi-elfa que fue criada con los elfos, a hora, veinte años después es una joven hermosa que solo busca poder encajar y para ello se unirá a la aventura de su vida, donde no solo se sentirá útil si no que descubrirá todo lo que son los problemas fuera de Rivendel.**

* * *

**Un comienzo.**

**L**a primera parte del viaje fue dura y monótona y Daphne sólo guardaría el recuerdo del viento. Durante muchos días sin sol, un viento helado sopló de las montañas del este y parecía que ninguna ropa pudiera protegerlos contra aquellas agujas penetrantes. Aunque la Compañía estaba bien equipada, pocas veces sintieron calor, tanto moviéndose como descansando. Dormían inquietos en pleno día, en algún repliegue del terreno o escondiéndose bajo unos arbustos espinosos que se apretaban a los lados del camino. A la caída de la tarde los despertaba quien estuviera de guardia y tomaban la comida principal: fría y triste casi siempre, pues pocas veces podían arriesgarse a encender un fuego. Ya de noche partían otra vez, buscando los senderos que llevaban al sur. Al principio les pareció a los hobbits y a la semiefla que aun caminando y trastabillando hasta el agotamiento, iban a paso de caracol y no llegaban a ninguna parte. Pasaban los días y el paisaje era siempre igual. Sin embargo, poco a poco, las montañas estaban acercándose. Al sur de Rivendel eran aún más altas y se volvían hacia el oeste; a los pies de la cadena principal se extendía una tierra cada vez más ancha de colinas desiertas y valles profundos donde corrían unas aguas turbulentas. Los senderos eran escasos y tortuosos y muchas veces los llevaban al borde de un precipicio, o a un traicionero pantano.

Llevaban quince días de marcha cuando el tiempo cambió. El viento amainó de pronto y viró al sur. Las nubes rápidas se elevaron y desaparecieron y asomó el sol, claro y brillante. Luego de haber caminado tropezando toda una noche, llegó el alba fría y pálida.

-Esto es muy cansado—susurró Pippin que iba al costado de Daphne.

Daphne había pensado eso hacía muchas millas ya pero no se atrevía a decirlo, no quería que la tomarán como el eslabón más débil, cosa, que posiblemente fuera; o al menos pensaba. Hecho una mirada al Hobbit y suspiró.

-Sube—dijo arrodillándose un poco para que el Hobbit pudiera subir a su espalda.

-¿Qué?—preguntó algo confuso.

-Estás cansado, ¿no?—Pippin asintió- pues sube.

El Hobbit dudoso subió a la espalda de la medio-elfo, como se imaginaba Daphne, el hobbit no pesaba gran cosa, podría soportarlo.

-Gracias-dijo algo más contento.

-Qué cara tienes, Pippin-contempló Merry algo divertido.

-No es molestia-terminó por decir Daphne volviendo a coger la marcha de sus compañeros.

El tiempo pasaba y para la mente de Daphne aquel panorama no cambiaba.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó el Elfo a Daphne

-Sí, claro.-se apresuró a decir

Los dos dedicaron una mirada al Hobbit que a hora dormida plácidamente en la espalda de la chica.

-Te ves confundida.-insistió Legolas.

-Tal vez lo esté-suspiró

-¿No crees que debas venir?

Daphne dedicó una mirada a Legolas, era más alto que ella y tenía un largo cabello rubio, sus fracciones eran simplemente hermosas, era un elfo al fin y al cabo, sus ojos azules le observaban esperando una respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no, eso no me lo planteé siquiera; pensaba en otros asuntos.

-¿Qué asuntos?, si se puede saber

-Elegir la muerte o… una vida eterna. –Daphne apartó la mirada de Legolas y la fijó en sus zapatos-¿Sabes? Me enteré cuando partimos de Rivendel que soy mitad elfa.

-¿Eso es malo?-cuestionó confuso.

-No, bueno… no lo sé, siempre pensé que moriría llegada mi hora pero ahora, todo es diferente.

Estaban ahora en una loma baja, coronada de acebos; los troncos de color verde grisáceo parecían estar hechos con la misma piedra de las lomas. Las hojas oscuras relucían y las bayas eran rojas a la claridad del sol naciente. Lejos, en el sur, Daphne alcanzaba a ver los perfiles oscuros de unas montañas elevadas que ahora parecían interponerse en el camino que la Compañía estaba siguiendo. A la izquierda de estas alturas había tres picos; el más alto y cercano parecía un diente coronado de nieve; el profundo y desnudo precipicio del norte estaba todavía en sombras, pero donde lo alcanzaban los rayos oblicuos del Sol, el pico llameaba, rojizo.

Gandalf se detuvo junto a Frodo y miró amparándose los ojos con la mano.

-Hemos llegado a los límites de la región que los hombres llaman Acebeda; muchos elfos vivieron aquí en días más felices, cuando tenía el nombre de Eregion. Hemos hecho cuarenta y cinco leguas a vuelo de pájaro, aunque nuestros pies caminaran otras muchas millas. El territorio y el tiempo serán ahora más apacibles, pero quizá también más peligrosos.

-Peligroso o no, un verdadero amanecer es siempre bien recibido -dijo Frodo echándose atrás la capucha y dejando que la luz de la mañana le cayera en la cara.

-¡Las montañas están frente a nosotros! -dijo Pippin despertándose de un salto, cosa que hizo que Daphne perdiera el equilibrio unos segundos-. Nos desviamos al este durante la noche.

-No -dijo Gandalf -. Pero ves más lejos a la luz del día. Más allá de esos picos la cadena dobla hacia el sudoeste. Hay muchos mapas en la Casa de Elrond, aunque supongo que nunca pensaste en mirarlos.

-Sí, lo hice, a veces -dijo Pippin-, pero no los recuerdo. Frodo tiene mejor cabeza que yo para estas cosas.

-Yo no necesito mapas -dijo Gimli -. Esa es la tierra donde trabajaron nuestros padres, hace tiempo, y hemos grabado la imagen de esas montañas en muchas obras de metal y de piedra y en muchas canciones e historias. Se alzan muy altas en nuestros sueños: Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr.

»Sólo las vi una vez de lejos en la vigilia, pero las conozco y sé cómo se llaman, pues debajo de ellas está Khazad-dûm, la Mina del Enano, que ahora: llaman el Pozo Oscuro, Moria en la lengua élfica. Más allá se encuentra Barazinbar, el Cuerno Rojo, el cruel Caradhras; y aún más allá el Cuerno de Plata y el Monte Nuboso: Celebdil el Blanco y Fanuidhol el Gris, que nosotros llamamos Zirak-zigil y Bundushathûr.

»Allí las Montañas Nubladas se dividen y entre los dos brazos se extiende el valle profundo y oscuro que no podemos olvidar: Azanulbizar, el Valle del Arroyo Sombrío, que los elfos llaman Nanduhirion.

-Hacia ese valle vamos -dijo Gandalf-. Si subimos por el paso llamado la Puerta del Cuerno Rojo, en la falda opuesta del Caradhras, descenderemos por la Escalera del Arroyo Sombrío al valle profundo de los enanos; allí se encuentran el Lago Espejo y los helados manantiales del Cauce de Plata.

-Oscura es el agua del Kheled-zâram -dijo Gimli- y frías son las fuentes del Kibil-nâla. Se me encoge el corazón pensando que los veré pronto.

-Que esa visión te traiga alguna alegría, mi querido enano -dijo Gandalf-. Pero hagas lo que hagas, no podremos quedarnos en ese valle. Tenemos que seguir el Cauce de Plata aguas abajo hasta los bosques secretos y así hasta el Río Grande y luego...

Hizo una pausa.

-Sí, ¿y luego qué? –preguntaron Merry y Daphne a la vez.

-Hacia nuestro destino, el fin del viaje -dijo Gandalf-. No podemos mirar demasiado adelante. Alegrémonos de que la primera etapa haya quedado felizmente atrás. Creo que descansaremos aquí, no sólo hoy sino también esta noche. El aire de Acebeda tiene algo de sano. Muchos males han de caer sobre un país para que olvide del todo a los elfos, si alguna vez vivieron ahí.

-Es cierto - dijo Legolas -. Pero los elfos de esta tierra no eran gente de los bosques como nosotros, y los árboles y la hierba no los recuerdan. Sólo oigo el lamento de las piedras, que todavía los lloran: Profundamente cavaron en nosotras, bellamente nos trabajaron, altas nos erigieron; pero han desaparecido. Han desaparecido. Fueron en busca de los puertos mucho tiempo atrás.

Daphne dejó bajar a Pippin que se desperezó en cuanto toco el suelo con sus grandes y peludos pies.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó con sorna la chica sonriente

-¡De maravilla! Tienes, por si no lo sabías, una espalda comodísima.

Aquella mañana encendieron un fuego en un hueco profundo, velado por grandes macizos de acebos, y por vez primera desde que dejaran Rivendel tuvieron un almuerzo-desayuno feliz. No corrieron en seguida a la cama, pues esperaban tener toda la noche para dormir y no partirían de nuevo hasta la noche del día siguiente. Sólo Aragorn guardaba silencio, inquieto. Al cabo de un rato dejó la Compañía y caminó hasta el borde del hoyo; allí se quedó a la sombra de un árbol, mirando al sur y al oeste, con la cabeza ladeada como si estuviera escuchando. Luego se volvió y miró a los otros que reían y charlaban.

-¿Qué pasa, Aragorn? -llamó Daphne-. ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Echas de menos el Viento del Este?

-No por cierto -respondió Aragorn-. Pero algo echo de menos. He estado en el país de Acebeda en muchas estaciones. Ninguna gente las habita ahora, pero hay animales que viven aquí en todas las épocas, especialmente pájaros. Ahora sin embargo todo está callado, excepto vosotros. Puedo sentirlo. No hay ningún sonido en muchas millas a la redonda y vuestras voces resuenan como un eco. No lo entiendo.

Gandalf alzó la vista con repentino interés.

-¿Cuál crees que sea la razón? -preguntó -. ¿Habría otra aparte de la sorpresa de ver a cuatro hobbits, para no mencionar el resto, en sitios donde no se ve ni se oye a casi nadie?

-Ojalá sea así -respondió Aragorn-. Pero tengo una impresión de acechanza y temor que nunca conocí aquí antes.

-Entonces tenemos que cuidarnos -dijo Gandalf-. Si traes a un montaraz contigo, es bueno prestarle atención, más aún si el montaraz es Aragorn. No hablemos en voz alta. Descansemos tranquilos y vigilemos.

Daphne hecho una mirada a sus compañeros, no podía creer que hubieran llegado tan lejos y menos que ella hubiera llegado tan lejos, quizás si estaba hecha para esto.

-Descansa-le casi ordenó Legolas

-Está bien, mamá- finalizó con una sonrisa.


End file.
